Hidden Feelings A Collection of My Poems
by Purple-Rain-Drop-22
Summary: This is just a collection of poems I've written. I love poetry! Enjoy! Remember to read between the lines!
1. A Waste of the Person He Is

"Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are" –Kurt Cobain

He has no clothes

Of his own

He has no hobbies

Of his own

He has no face

Of his own

He has no personality

Of his own

He has no life

Of his own

And no one

Knows him

They only know him

As the one

He pretends to be

No one really, _truly_

Knows him

And, sometimes,

Neither does he.


	2. Have a Little Faith

**"Have a Little Faith"**

Have a little faith

Have a little love

Keep on wishing on the stars above

Have a little hope

In each and every day

Keep on believing

Love will come your way

Have a little faith

And listen right here

With me by your side

There's nothing to fear.

**~BW~**


	3. Daughter to Father

**"Daughter to Father"**

_Inspired by Langston Hughes' "Mother to Son"_

Well, Daddy, I'll tell you:

Life is the wind - it comes and goes

Sometimes warm, sometimes cold

Sometimes fast, sometimes slow

There are high winds, there are low

And it blows - blows away before you know

Goes

But even so,

I'm still going to try,

To keep moving on,

I won't let it fly by

I'm not giving up

Not letting it escape me

So, Daddy, don't you let it blow away

Take in every moment, everyday

Cherish your time, don't throw it away,

Love your life, don't let it decay

And, Daddy, I have something to say:

I hope you're on the path I chose,

Because life is the wind - it comes and goes.


	4. Mistake

**~ Mistake ~**

I gaze down through slick gray clouds

My eyes focusing on one person

My heart sinks as I recognize

Long blond hair and bright blue eyes

The woman is sitting at a dinner table

Her hand holding another – her boyfriend's

A small light glows in the otherwise dim room

And her boyfriend speaks

I cannot hear him, but I know what he says

By the teasing glint in his eyes

She blushes, and they leave the room, laughing and smiling

I turn my gaze away

I can't look at her

A pain shoots through my body

As I recall what happened

Though I was too young to know what it was,

I wasn't too young to feel it

I was warm and happy

In my own space

But then something happened

I couldn't feel anything anymore

It was as if everything was suddenly taken from me

Gone – in seconds

And it was

My life, gone forever

And it was her

She let it happen

I was never born

I have no birthday

I never grew up with a family

I never had a friend

I never went to school

I never had a life

And I never had a mother

Not a real one

I glance down through my broken cloud once more

At blond hair and blue eyes

A tear slides down my cheek

Because she let me go

She was my mother

She would have been

If she had only given me a chance

I was but a month old

Now, I would be about fifteen

But I'm not there

And I never will

I wasn't meant to

Because I wasn't his

I was a mistake


	5. In Memory of Rachel Joy Scott

_**Rachel Joy Scott **was the first person shot at the Colombine Shooting at Columbine High School in Colorado. __There were 13 people killed by two gunmen who later shot themselves as well. The gunmen were bullied in school and, unfortunately, felt the only way they could deal with that was to kill people... Rachel was a very compassionate girl who always wanted to help others and make the world a better place. She left behind an inspiring story._

_"If everyone showed a little compassion, it would start a chain reaction" ~Rachel Scott _

* * *

**Rachel Joy Scott**

A cloudy day

Silent and slow

Nothing at all

Seems to be happening

A normal day in High School

She takes out her journal

From her backpack

She looks up at the sky

It's still quiet

Still sad

But it doesn't bother her

For the clouds may be upset,

But everyone gets that way sometimes

They will cheer up

But… still

The setting is too perfect

Not to draw

For it looks like the angels are crying

Angels…

Crying…

Her pen glides smoothly

Over the black-lined paper.

And she wonders:

What would it look like –

Angels crying?

The page now has two graceful, angelic eyes

In its corner

Thirteen tiny drops pour from them

And glisten to the ground

No… not finished

There needs to be more

Black ink starts to form a stem

Then leaves

And petals

A rose! Of course!

An angel's tears wouldn't bring only sadness

They would bring life

Life…

It's beautiful

But…

It's missing something

It's not perfect

But…

It can be better

We can make it better

I can make it better

Even if it's just a little better than before

She puts her journal

Back in her backpack

Zips up her pen in a pencil case

And looks to the sky once more

Her best friend walks over

And says hi

She says hi back

Then asks her friend:

"Don't you think if everyone showed a little compassion,

It would start a chain reaction?"


	6. A World of My Own

**"A World of My Own"**

I want to be

In a world of peace

Like a spring flower

For it blooms and wilts,

Yet comes back after a hard winter

I want to see the sun; feel the wind

I want to hear music everyday

Let it be the beat of my soul

I wish to float on the clouds of my dreams

Even when they seem beyond imagination

To touch the most delicate raindrop

Or the most fragile snowflake

To sit by the ocean; breathe in the fresh air

And find opportunity where I least expect it

I want to live in a world of colors

Painted by emotion

I want a midnight sky with my stars

Shining brightly ahead

Don't let me be

In a dark, silent room

Where not a soul can set me free.


	7. A Recipe for Sucess

Ha. Isn't this cute? I wrote it in school a year or two ago. Was it 7th or 8th grade? Oh well, I forgot. :)

* * *

**"A Recipe for Success"**

What makes you successful? Money and good ideas, or wishes and dreams? You'll find the answer, once you complete the recipe!

Ingredients:

1 cup of determination

A sprinkle of imagination

2 cups of hope and love

A dash of wishing on the stars above

5 cups of believing and following your dreams

1 cup of moving on, no matter how hard it seems

1 cup of hard work is what it takes

And don't forget a lifetime full of mistakes.

Directions:

Do **not** add any giving up. Stir ingredients into your life when you're sad, happy, doubtful, or anytime at all. You can add more of any ingredient: whatever you need the most of.

If you keep believing, and following your dreams everyday, success may just come your way!


	8. Be Careful What You Wish For

"**Be Careful What You Wish For"**

Should I wish upon a star?, I thought.

Will my wish really come true?

Should I gaze into the midnight sky,

And hope it really happens?

I wanted it all.

I wanted money, I wanted fame.

So, I wished upon that star.

I wished I had a huge house, and $1000 just in my pocket.

I wished I had dogs- ten of them.

And I wished and wished.

I wished for everything there is to wish.

And the next day do you know what happened?

I found $1000 in my pocket.

There were ten dogs in my huge kitchen, in my huge house.

There was everything I wished for.

When I opened my door,

There were cameras in my face.

Blinding lights and annoying questions.

I didn't like it at all.

So, I looked for my wishing star,

To get rid of my wish,

But instead of my star there were these words way up high,

Words made from the stars of the midnight sky.

No wishing star!

I didn't know what to do.

So I looked at the words and will always remember:

Be Careful What You Wish For, Because It May Just Come True.


	9. The Place Where No One Goes

This is sorta cute. :)

* * *

**The Place Where No One Goes**

Have you ever heard of the place?

The place where no one goes?

The place where the weather

Always, always, _always_ snows?

The place where candy, instead of leaves

Grows on the tops of all the trees?

The place where the moon sets, not the sun?

The place where the students do homework for fun?

The place where the fish are only blue?

The place where everyone wears one shoe?

The place where there is only one task…

What is that you ask?

How do I know of this place

If no one in the human race

Has ever been there?

I know the place where no one goes

Because no one can get there,

But me


	10. Why?

For this poem, I'm leaving it up to you to decide what it was that happened. There are so many posibilities. Think what you want. :)

* * *

"**Why?"**

Breath is racing

Heart is beating

Horrid memories repeating

Waves of guilt

Waves of worry

Trying to hold down the fury

Forget what I did

Just forget it all

Don't worry; don't slip; don't ever fall

But I always remember

It won't leave my mind

Cornered, trapped, failed, confined

The beautiful night makes no sense

When the feeling inside me is so intense

Starry skies are last goodbyes

For every night I still here his cries

Asking, begging, pleading,

Why?


	11. I Didn't Know Her

*WARNING* -Depending on how old you are- this contains a "bad word." Just thought I'd mention. It's "whore." Don't know how bad you consider it, but I thought I should point that out cause I don't really use "bad words."

* * *

**"I Didn't Know Her"**

Have you seen her?

You know,_ her_. Over there?

That girl.

She, like, never talks.

At least _I've_ never heard her.

Maybe she's just stupid.

Or she's a whore or something.

What's the matter?

So what if she's looking at us?

It's not like were _lying_.

She probably doesn't get what were saying anyway.

Oh my gosh, and have you seen her hair?

It's like, not brushed and not likely washed.

It's a mess of grease and stupid hair dye.

What's with that dumb bright pink and blue anyway.

Oh, look, here she comes.

Oops! There go your books! I'm, like, _soooo _sorry.

Hehe.

Did you see the way she glared at me?

That was _so_ scary!

What a loser.

She totally ran away.

What a baby.

...

Hey, what's up?

What? Who?

Oh, _that_ girl.

What about her?

She's not in school today?

Uh, so? Why should I care?

Didn't I hear what?

She... what?

Because I was mean to her!

You mean she's…

All because I…

I didn't know it would lead to…

I didn't know she took it like…

I didn't know…

I didn't know…

Her.


	12. Have You Ever Noticed?

_**Have You Ever Noticed?**_

Have you ever noticed?

The flowers always bloom

The sun always rises

The moon always shines

The rain always falls

The moon always hides

The sun always sinks

The flowers always die

Have you ever noticed?

Life is exactly the same

People bloom

People rise

People shine

People fall

People hide

People sink

People die

Have you ever noticed?

People bloom again

Just as flowers do


	13. Behind Silver Frames

**Behind Silver Frames**

Behind silver frames

Is a mystery

Behind silver frames

Is a secret

Behind silver frames

Is a personality

Behind silver frames

Is an identity

Behind silver frames

Is a person

Behind silver frames

Are the eyes of an angel

Behind silver frames

Is _my_ angel

Behind silver frames, my love,

Behind silver frames


	14. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

Sometimes the little things

Start closing in on me

And in all of the darkness

There's no hope that I see

Overwhelming fear creeps up

I've forgotten how to breathe

I've fallen down a never ending hole

At least that's what I see

The feeling never seems to shake

Never wants to go

And everyone says they understand

But they never truly know

And so I have this little saying

That gets me off my knees

"Don't let the little thing

Close in on you,

Known as anxiety"


	15. To My Heart, With Pain

**To My Heart, With Pain**

Now I can see clearly, my heart,

My eyes no longer blur from the mist

And I can see just how weary, old friend,

Our love has become after this 

You know just as well as I do,

That we surely mustn't pursue,

But instead, we must, journey upwards,

Into the bleak and uninviting blue 

Alas, tis difficult, moving forward- a strain

But like May's fresh blossoms,

We've still much to gain 

Be brave, be bold, be devoted and keen,

When the time is precise, you will see what I mean 

Alas a strain, but with only further to gain,

May's blossoms flourish, and forlornly proclaim, 

This is to My Heart,

A drowned crimson art,

With pain


End file.
